Love Hatred
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Kiryuu Zero membenci vampire. Semua itu terjadi sejak kejadian bulan purnama saat Kuran Kaname mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Ditambah lagi vampire lah yang membuatnya harus kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Kebenciannya pada vampire adalah mutlak.


Judul : Love Hatred

Penulis :Uchiha Ryuko

Nama Tokoh :Kiryuu Zero (Vampire Knight), Kuran Kaname (Vampire Knight) Kuran Rido (Vampire Knight)

_Aku membenci vampire. Sangat membencinya._

"Kiryuu-kun ! Apa kau mendengarkanku ?" seru Yagari sensei menatap tajam Zero yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, gomenasai, sensei," dengan segera Zero kembali berkonsentrasi membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang kejadian malam itu. Kejadian di malam purnama yang membuatnya harus membenci dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia sangat membenci vampire dan sekarang ia adalah seorang vampire.

Selama ini ia menikmati hidupnya sebagai vampire hunter. Berburu vampire-vampire pembelot dan membunuh mereka semua. Kebenciannya pada vampire bukannya tak beralasan. Seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh vampire gila. Beruntung, ia diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang misterius yang hingga saat ini tak diketahui identitasnya.

.tok. Di tengah –tengah pelajaran, tiba-tiba saja pintu diketuk dari luar. Yagari-sensei membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ideal. Memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan dan mata coklat kemerahan. Aura di sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh kegelapan yang misterius.

Dia seorang Vampire. Tidak dia bukan vampire biasa. Dia seorang pureblood. Laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu. Seketika itu juga amarah Zero meluap melihat sosok laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian malam purnama. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membunuh laki-laki ini. Ya, kali ini ia bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

"Minna-san, kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Yagari-sensei.

"Namaku Kuran Kaname. Yoroshiku," si siswa baru memperkenalkan diri.

Yagari-sensei mempersilahkan Kaname untuk menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Zero. Kaname berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Zero. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika mendapati Zero menyambutnya dengan tatapan :SELAMAT DATANG DI NERAKA. Namun Kaname hanya membalas tatapan Zero dengan senyuman berbahaya karena senyuman itu membuat jantung Zero terasa sesak.

_Perasaan apa ini ? Kebencian ? atau..._

Ting tong ! Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Tanpa banyak berbicara Zero segera menarik tangan Kaname dan menyeretnya ke atap gedung sekolah. Anehnya Kaname sama sekali tak memberontak tindakan Zero seolah dia sudah menduga tindakan Zero.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini ?" tanya Zero ketika mereka berdua sampai di atap gedung Cross Academy.

Kaname tersenyum menatap Zero. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun," jawab Kaname tenang. "Apa kau masih membenciku, Zero ?" lanjut Kaname.

Zero menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Aku membenci vampire tak terkecuali. Bahkan diriku sendiri," jawab Zero perih. "Dan semuanya karena kau, Kau yang mengubahku menjadi monster berwujud manusia seperti ini," Zero mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya. Ia memang berniat membunuh Kaname,tapi setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban atas tindakan Kaname di malam bulan purnama itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku sepuas hatimu," ucap Kaname dingin. Terdengar sedikit nada perih dari ucapan Kaname. Tanpa berlama-lama Kaname segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, ia tak bisa terus berada bersama Zero. Ia takut bahwa ia tak bisa menahan suatu hal terlarang dalam dirinya jika ia terus bersama Zero.

"Tunggu !" Zero menahan tangan Kaname dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," lanjut Zero.

Kaname menatap Zero dengan tatapan aneh. Seperti sebuah tatapan bersalah yang membuat Zero merasa tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi perasaan aneh yang terus muncul ketika Zero terlalu lama menatap mata Kaname yang indah. Perasaan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Ditambah lagi, berada di dekat Kaname membuat rasa hausnya meningkat tajam. Sama sekali tak bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Perasaan itu terpaksa membuat Zero mengalah dan melepaskan tangan Kaname.

_Perasaan ini apa ? Aku rasa kebencian yang berlebihan tidaklah sehat._

Malam yang indah bagi para vampire. Bulan purnama ,angin dan kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Saat yang sangat tepat untuk berburu. Namun tidak bagi Zero. Meskipun ia vampire, ia tak pernah meminum darah manusia secara langsung. Ia lebih memilih meminum tablet darah dan tetap merahasiakan keberadaannya di tengah para manusia. Di tambah lagi ia benci bulan purnama.

Zero melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Menjadi vampire membuatnya memiliki beberapa keuntungan. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang yang sedang mengintainya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang sikap waspada.

"Siapapun kau ! tunjukan dirimu sekarang," seru Zero.

"Sepertinya kau yang sekarang sudah semakin berkembang," ucap sebuah suara. Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi besar muncul dari balik kegelapan. Ia memamerkan taringnya, seolah berusaha menunjukan bahwa ia vampire yang sangat berbahaya. Kemudian ia menatap Zero dengan tatapan penuh rasa lapar.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Zero. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang muncul dari dirinya ketika melihat laki-laki ini meskipun ia tak mengenalnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin sekali merobek leher pria di depannya dan menebas kepalanya tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Kau tak mengenaliku ? Sungguh bocah yang sangat baik bahkan setelah aku membantai seluruh keluargamu," kata si pria misterius itu.

Zero tersentak mendengar jawaban si pria misterius itu. Sekarang ia tahu alasan kenapa ia sangat ingin merobek leher pria ini dengan taringnya sendiri. Namun kenapa ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya ? Kenapa justru kejadian saat Kaname mengubahnya yang selalu ada di ingatannya ?

Zero berniat menyerang pria itu dengan kukunya yang tajam, namun di luar dugaan si pria misterius memiliki kecepatan yang lebih baik sehingga ia berhasil melukai bahu Zero dengan pedang yang ia sembunyikan pada pinggangnya. Luka itu cukup membuat Zero kesakitan. Ia tak mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat seperti yang dimiliki vampire lain. Hal itu disebabkan karena ia hanya mengkonsumsi tablet darah saja.

"Saatnya menyelesaikan hal yang gagal kulakukan di masa lalu," si pria mendekati Zero dan memamerkan taringnya yang setajam silet. Ia mencengkram leher Zero dan menatap penuh hasrat. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyerang si pria misterius sehingga ia terpaksa mundur menjauh dari Zero yang sedang terluka.

"Menjauhlah darinya, Kuran Rido," ucap seseorang , yang tak lain adalah Kaname.

"Keponakanku, kau sudah dua kali menggagalkan rencanaku. Kau membuatku gagal menghabisi seluruh klan Kiryuu karena kau menyelamatkan dia saat pembantaian itu," Rido melirik Zero untuk memberi jeda. "Kau juga menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk mencicipi darahnya karena kau justru orang yang mengubahnya menjadi vampire," lanjut Rido.

Zero terkejut mendengar perkataan Rido. Jadi seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari pembantaian itu adalah Kaname ? Kenapa ia tidak mengingatnya ? Dan juga perasaan ini apa ? Ada suatu perasaan misterius yang menyelimutinya ketika mengetahui semua kebenaran itu. Perasaan yang terlupakan.

Kaname menatap Zero dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang membuat jantung Zero terasa berdetak begitu kencang. "Kalau kau sudah selesai berbicara, aku akan segera menghabisimu," ucap Kaname dingin. Sebuah kekuatan luar biasa segera menyerang Rido yang tak menyangka Kaname bisa sekuat ini. Dalam beberapa detik, Kaname berhasil menusuk jantung Rido tanpa sedikitpun memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar ini?," tanya Rido di penghujung mautnya.

"Kekuatan seorang vampire akan mencapai puncaknya ketika ia berhasil merasakan darah dari belahan jiwanya," jawab Kaname dingin sembari melirik Zero. Di saat yang sama ia mengakhiri penderitaan Rido dan mengirimnya ke neraka .

Kaname mendekati Zero yang sedang terluka. "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Katakan ! Katakan padaku semuanya yang terjadi. Aku tak tahan dengan perasaan aneh ini. Setiap kali kau di dekatku aku merasa seperti...ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku, aku pikir itu perasaan benciku padamu tapi..." ucapan Zero terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Kaname menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jika kau ingin tahu semuanya aku akan memberitahumu," ucap Kaname sembari mendekatkan lehernya pada Zero. "Minum darahku, maka kau akan mengetahui semuanya," lanjutnya.

Zero sesaat ragu kemudian ia kembali menatap leher Kaname. Seketika itu juga rasa haus darahyang tak pernah dirasakannya kembali muncul. Tanpa ragu ia menancapkan taringnya pada leher Kaname dan menghisapnya perlahan. Perlahan semua memori itu kembali, kenangan itu, dan perasaan aneh itu.

Zero berhenti dan kembali menatap Kaname. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Jadi saat itu kau menyelamatkanku kemudian kau menghapus sebagian ingatanku dan terpaksa mengubahku menjadi vampire ? Tapi.."

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, ketika meminum darahku kau bisa merasakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya bukan ?" potong Kaname. "Dan ketika aku menngubahmu saat itu, aku juga mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau ditakdirkan sebagai belahan jiwaku. Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu menutupinya lagi," lanjut Kaname.

Pipi Zero merona mendengar ucapan Kaname. "Apa kau yakin, kau benar-benar menyukaiku ? Maksudku kita berdua..."

"Aku tahu, kita berdua melakukan dua hal terlarang. Pertama, seorang pureblood vampire dilarang memiliki pasangan seorang vampire biasa," ucap Kaname. "Yang kedua, dalam dunia manusia, hubungan sesama laki-laki itu dilarang. Tapi siapa peduli ? Kita ini vampire..Kehidupanmu sebagai manusia sudah berakhir,Zero," lanjut Kaname.

"Sungguh menyebalkan," Zero tersenyum kesal. "Aku sangat membenci vampire, dan sekarang ? Aku mencintai seorang pureblood vampire ?"

"Cinta dan Kebencian ? Menurutku tidak berbeda, orang yang kau benci atau orang yang kau cintai sama-sama selalu ada di pikiranmu," respon Kaname.

Zero tersenyum mendengar respon Kaname." Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan membencimu dan mencintaimu di saat yang sama," lanjut Zero menggenggam tangan Kaname yang dingin.

"Suatu saat, rasa cintamu padaku akan menutupi kebencianmu, Zero." Lanjut Kaname mempererat genggaman tangan Zero dan tersenyum bahagia.

_Ah sial, seharusnya aku tidak pernah membencinya ? Kebencian yang berlebihan malah berbalik menjadi perasaan cinta, Huh ! Hukum alam memang aneh._

**END**


End file.
